<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［唐鳄］美好未来 by Chris1895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260330">［唐鳄］美好未来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895'>Chris1895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Boxing &amp; Fisticuffs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赛博朋克设定下的ZF编外人员（特殊中校）兼科技帝国（德雷斯罗萨）高层少主X前特殊中校前拳手现越狱在逃人员拳场社长（衣装描写基于唐鳄官图）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［唐鳄］美好未来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：唐鳄<br/>分级：R-18<br/>弃权声明：热闹都是他们的，我只有文中的bug和OOC<br/>Summary：赛博朋克设定下的ZF编外人员（特殊中校）兼科技帝国（德雷斯罗萨）高层少主X前特殊中校前拳手现越狱在逃人员拳场社长<br/>Warning：一知半解的赛博朋克 一知半解的拳击 文艺风 OOC！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>付费频道中充斥咒骂或叫嚷的嘴，老录像的声息被新时代的喧嚣淹没在小酒馆里。克洛克达尔向酒保的方向推动空杯，吧台上陈旧烟疤的投影在冰块上滑动，轻轻一晃，撞了一下杯壁。<br/>
空气闻起来是酒精、廉价香烟、唾液和呕吐物。多弗朗明哥艳俗的羽毛大衣靠近时类似禽类体热的气味还是让他皱了一下眉。<br/>
“狱中生活如何？”<br/>
焦黑的烟疤在推至面前澄洌的深色酒液里荡漾。<br/>
所以要如何描述类似观赏鱼类一般生活在玻璃房中的四个月——至少鱼缸里还有跳动的氧气和更丰富的浮游生物。在持续的强光和低频噪音塞满的密闭空间之内，时间概念是落在视网膜上的一块阴影。足量的安定药物被脂肪乳¹包裹，将透明管道填塞为代表活性也确保囚徒失去活性的白。管口嵌入被血液或体脂浸染至于发黄的脚镣，顺着刺入脚踝的针头淌遍他们的血管。<br/>
“和平。”<br/>
他对着苏格兰威士忌里那个伤疤圆润的边缘，过分中立的陈述。<br/>
就好像他不是因为破坏和平被关进去的混蛋。<br/>
——<br/>
超中量级²的第三回合³，特写镜头掠过拳手的寸头与饺耳⁴，落点于上臂肌群上滑落的汗水和胸前夸张的纹刺——一个写作“壱”的东方文字。裁判吹了一声哨，声响在时光里喑哑。<br/>
“你的左手……不考虑更换成仿生机械么？”<br/>
多弗朗明哥的指甲轻轻敲击在酒杯上，发出一点点声响。<br/>
“响应一下美好的科技未来。”<br/>
“然后为你的机械帝国再添片瓦？”<br/>
取代克洛克达尔左手的那个金属弯钩沉沉的垂在身侧，似有若无的拂过椅背上那件蓝色外套上火烈鸟的脖颈，<br/>
“还是你想植入些什么病毒，像条死蠢的狗链控制我的神经？”<br/>
“不了，于我而言，这就是传统暴力美学的存在方式。”<br/>
——<br/>
火轮滑动发出一簇燃烧的声响。<br/>
“所以你有什么筹码诱使我去两个街区之外？”<br/>
雪茄均匀的接受烘烤，香气弥散在空气中，散落在他敞开的衣领间。黄铜雪茄盒的边缘漏出一点锋利的棱角，茄头就安静的掉在桌上了⁵。<br/>
“将车停在那里只是因为我不想让这里，从心脏泵出的是酒精或管制药品的门童，用抓过老二的手碰我的Bugatti宝贝。”<br/>
克洛克达尔仍望着悬挂在高处的屏幕向后仰，靠向椅背。含着雪茄含混的词句夹杂了几分从他凸起的喉结里滑出来的，低沉，刻薄的笑意。<br/>
“少爷，这里没有门童。”<br/>
多弗朗明哥转过头，恰好看着他冷血动物一般金色的瞳孔在火光里被点燃。<br/>
我就是抗拒不了这个瞬间，他想。<br/>
“是啊，谁想得到呢。”<br/>
——<br/>
电视的边缘在旁边的灯光之下反光，面容模糊的拳手坐在场边，把漱口后带血的液体吐出来。<br/>
多弗朗明哥咀嚼冰块的声音像是生脆的骨头在他的齿间被碾碎。<br/>
没有人会在喝伏特加的时候，像坐在快餐店开阔到令人不安的落地窗旁捧着可乐的孩子一样嚼碎里面的冰块。<br/>
“我不是来送你回推进城的。”<br/>
只是，这个男人乐于旁观浅洼里的鱼群，嘲笑所谓的进化规则，凭兴趣将积水搅浑。<br/>
“毕竟赤犬也不可能给我更高的职位了。”<br/>
“所以你是来向我炫耀自己的尸位素餐？”<br/>
克洛克达尔漫不经心的想，此刻他咀嚼的是谁的骨头呢？<br/>
“您竟然也有讽刺其他特殊中校玩忽职守的一天，沙·克洛克达尔前中校。”<br/>
他咧出的牙齿之间有一寸闪光匆匆略过，<br/>
“况且顶上时我全力阻止你了不是么。”<br/>
——<br/>
有一会儿他们只是仰着头看着节目过渡成深夜放送的拳击直播。<br/>
“在绳圈围住的六米平方⁶里挣扎，抑制食欲，甚至计算每一口饮水，被疼痛磨损睡眠……说是偏执也好，那里的人究竟想要什么？”<br/>
克洛克达尔絮絮的对着虚空发问，词音梦呓似沉沉的揉在一起。<br/>
“……呋呋呋，”<br/>
沉默漫长也短暂，<br/>
“在这种科技将生死界限碾压至可以忽略的时代，这就是传统暴力美学的存在方式。”<br/>
多弗朗明哥笑着的牙齿，带着冰块的寒意。<br/>
镜头里场内躺着的拳手头颅碎烂时，第三场开场不到一分半。医护向被压制的疯癫者推入一针安定。镜头欲盖弥彰的离开那些处理肢解和清理工作的金属利爪⁷，画面掠过场边的全息投影广告。<br/>
“‘此刻有谁在世上某处死，无缘无故在世上死，望着我。’⁸真是旧时代的浪漫。”<br/>
鳄鱼竖瞳的眼珠在眼睑之下转动，在眼角瞥过身旁的男人。<br/>
“而这，真是他妈‘美好的科技未来’。”<br/>
眼睛眨了一下，眼珠就转回去盯着那个小小的屏幕了。<br/>
——<br/>
酒保睁着渴睡的眼与女人调情。吧台旁看了几小时拳击的男人已经融化在被稀释到乏味的酒精里。杯子里剩余的冰块与椅背上蓝色的朋克外套一起等待成为垃圾。<br/>
“我以为中校阁下不是来送我回推进城的。”<br/>
克洛克达尔心不在焉的计划着再次延后的休假，重复烂俗肥皂剧一般的台词让他有一点反胃。<br/>
“还是说少爷您在期待什么暗巷里的B级电影情节。”<br/>
他对着多弗朗明哥飞扬跋扈的笑容补充道，<br/>
“过分天真地。”<br/>
“老兵、小酒馆和后巷十八禁这样典型B级展开也太无聊了。”<br/>
稍微有些弓着背跋扈的横过街道的男人自满的宣称。<br/>
“我是加入的惊喜元素。”<br/>
克洛克达尔悠闲地等着指间的雪茄熄灭，甚至没有转身去看那辆本该在两个街区以外的车。<br/>
“我如果享受监控就不用离开推进城了。”<br/>
“Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport L’Or Blanc⁹，就算是我也不会舍得以技术侮辱仅此一辆的旧时代艺术的。”<br/>
多弗朗明哥夸耀车身的姿态像个车展女郎。<br/>
“我只是让维尔戈送她过来。”<br/>
银白色的车身在夜晚的颜色里露出一身阴暗的影子。<br/>
“合理的构想是，你无意表演一场关于车载监控冗长的推理。”<br/>
“谁知道呢……也许此刻我表现欲爆发？”<br/>
现在多弗朗明哥是真的被逗笑了。<br/>
“你会上车，结局不会有改变。”<br/>
“而你憎恶徒劳。”<br/>
少爷充当门童，拉开了后座的车门。<br/>
“B级也好，该过渡到下一阶段的剧情了。”<br/>
——<br/>
注¹：脂肪乳注射液，其本品为白色乳状液体。能量补充药。本品是静脉营养的组成部分之一，脂肪乳机体提供能量和必需脂肪酸，用于胃肠外营养补充能量及必需脂肪酸，预防和治疗人体必需脂肪酸缺乏症，也为经口服途径不能维持和恢复正常必需脂肪酸水平的病人提供必需脂肪酸。<br/>
注²：职业拳击重量级的一种。<br/>
注³：职业拳击比赛规则每回合三分钟，中间休息一分钟。新手每场六个回合，二级拳击手赛八至十个回合，一级拳击手赛十至十二回合注⁴：在摔跤、柔道等运动中，运动员的耳朵、垫子、衣服、身体等摩擦造成的耳廓皮肤和软骨间出血，这部分淤血未进行处理甚至反复刺激，就容易形成血块残留，逐渐发生纤维化，最后变成较硬的组织，造成耳朵变形，俗称“柔道耳”，“饺子耳”等<br/>
注⁵：雪茄抽之前需要剪掉雪茄头<br/>
注⁶：国际拳击联盟（AIBA）规定，国际拳击锦标赛、奥运会拳击比赛、世界杯拳击赛等国际正式比赛的拳击台最大不得超过六点一零米见方。一般比赛的拳击台围绳内圈可在六米见方～六点一零米见方<br/>
注⁷：出自菲利普·迪克的作品《少数派报告》，金属利爪是一种外形为金属球，有双刀爪，可夺人性命。也可分解尸体完成搬运清理工作的机械。<br/>
注⁸：出自奥地利诗人赖内·马利亚·里尔克的《沉重的时刻》<br/>
注⁹：布加迪威龙推出的陶瓷超跑，目前是世上最快的陶瓷车，售价165万欧元，全球仅一辆。<br/>
——<br/>
皮质的内饰散发着特有的气味，窗户升合，附近工业区固有的设备噪音像是被隔绝在另一个时空之外，映射在副驾座椅上金球弯钩表面的霓虹被渔夫帽遮盖。<br/>
鳄鱼探过身来亲吻他，暧昧又短促。退开时又对飞禽逐猎时的姿态发出沉声的嘲笑。<br/>
转过碟片留出的一点空白，车内空间被不断刷新的倒数般单调的声响塞满。<br/>
反叛者的舌柔软而湿润，轻易滑进齿间，卷起舌，轻舔他的上颚。<br/>
作响的警报之中，鼓点配合敲击出加快的节奏。<br/>
唇舌厮磨，呼吸纠缠，跨坐在放平的驾驶靠背上，男人的舌勾起他的舌环——金属倒比舌头还要发烫。<br/>
电流模拟出审判的气氛，带着厌弃重复“Sick（病态）”的气声。<br/>
退离后，多弗朗明哥被咬伤的舌才随着唾液的银丝，延长出伤口细微的疼与痒。<br/>
电子吉他密集的旋律之后，是女声沙哑的嗓。<br/>
鳄鱼倒向深色的座椅，抬起腿。脚腕薄薄的皮肤贴着尖锐的骨骼棱角，赤裸的脚趾勾在车顶。<br/>
纽扣在他的指尖之下脱离扣眼的拉扯，男人的神态上却没有什么情色的意味，仿若谈话，配合老旧碟片念出唱词：<br/>
“Is it sick to say, I want you biting down on me?（我说希望你口我，是病态的吗？）”¹<br/>
——<br/>
右脚脚踝上悬着的裤子落在了黑暗里，没有发出什么声响。男人髋骨的形状在深色的紧身内裤边缘之上凸显。<br/>
逢魔时刻²贪婪的吞噬了一切形色。顺着髋骨抚过男人腹间肌肉纹理时指尖之下的微颤，与前推压制时掌中逐渐绷紧的取悦了中校。<br/>
他的呼吸停在男人下腹的线条上，轻吻掉颤动着的那一点点温暖的湿意。<br/>
“还在保持控制饮食？”<br/>
“啊……多谢夸奖。”<br/>
撩拨再向下延伸，唇下是布料的触感了。<br/>
冷血动物凹陷的后腰在他的抚弄里逐渐泛开温度，饱满的臀线应被贴合着的深色勾勒出来，过分用力，手指陷入那处软肉，留下一块青紫的痕迹。<br/>
他以舌尖逗弄克洛克达尔的反应。吐息，唾液都让潮湿的温暖在洇湿的隔层蔓延，催生蓬勃的欲望。<br/>
又在热源远离后迅速退化为湿冷。<br/>
未明的夜色是扩音器。在居高临下短暂的一刻里，他听得见鳄鱼缠绵的喘息，也能听见自己过速的心跳。<br/>
他们的性尽极缱绻，偶尔滞于苦痛。挑逗或者对抗，都不过对于征服欲的一种诠释。<br/>
或许他们根本只是沉溺于两败俱伤的困境。<br/>
他勾起男人的裤边。<br/>
——<br/>
欲望在那些有关温寒的小动作里翻涌起来，鳄鱼在情欲里沉浮，看着酒吧街的光怪陆离，隔着颠簸的潮水，渐渐地辨析出闪闪烁烁的字母。<br/>
拼着酒吧名称那个单词时，少爷无关痛痒的发问，他心不在焉的应答。<br/>
膨胀起来的核心被人握在手里男人才转过视线来，贴着他的分身而弯曲的指节在闪动的光线里短暂的清晰。<br/>
冷血动物又移开视线了。用了一点时间找到那条融化在暗影里的裤子。鼻腔有些想念雪茄甜味的烟丝，但也只是在身下的抚弄里呻吟。<br/>
太过安全，所以在过分紧锢的揉动里咒骂出声时，男人才警惕起异常的出现在他指节末端，嵌着粉色宝石的五枚窄边戒指。<br/>
无处可逃的硬物摩擦，痛感攥紧了在快感下舒缓的大脑皮层，钝钝地随着血脉搏动。五个柔和的曲面维持着偏低的温度，冲击感甚至在他再度覆上瑟缩的器官时，顽固的残留下来。<br/>
中校从喉咙里发出的“咈咈”的笑声渗出些满意和兴味。<br/>
补偿性的成就感。<br/>
男人甚至可以看见从他累积的枝枝蔓蔓的挫败里，这种程度的征服也仿若结出的酸酸甜甜的果子。<br/>
伸出手抚过他灰浅的衣袖，划过他裸露的胸腹，触到一点汗水。<br/>
反叛者无声地笑了一下。<br/>
——<br/>
咽反射从他的咽喉深处扯出一点不适的声音。男人的呻吟勾勒出情事具体的形色。那段在墨镜里染上橘色的腰腹，在他吞吐含吮时，向上挺动。<br/>
像是努力浮向海上寻猎的饥饿人鱼，海平面以下的腰腹汇于一条鳞尾。<br/>
想象薄弱的轮廓，被更深刻的真实席卷——上帝，这具淫秽的灵魂去不了天国。³<br/>
中校垂着眼，嗅觉感染了前液腥膻的气味，金色的睫毛和眉间的褶皱打造了一些虚伪的深情阴影。他灼热的口腔包裹着口中的性器，舌面贴着男人的挺立。<br/>
舌环圆薄金属边的擦蹭比冷热空气交迭更尖锐得多。弧形的圆刃不至于锋利伤人，刮过的膨出筋脉却像是被烙下了新伤，又即刻开始愈合。<br/>
男人没有在惊声的呻吟之后坚持太久。<br/>
冷血动物在倦懒的贤者时间里接受他的吻，后仰与他共享唇舌之间裹挟的性事气味。齿龈和舌下被似有若无的逗弄，痒是泛滥的涎水里扩散的涟漪。<br/>
男人的耳在座椅上摩擦，耳廓已经有了些热。自觉躲避玩笑的轻吻，却被锢住下颌。沿着耳廓的舔舐，后颈蔓开的战栗让他吐出些上流的脏字。<br/>
舐舔终了，他向鳄鱼的眉眼倾身。<br/>
那双眼终于在他的唇下闭上了，眼窝里也尽是蓄着骄傲和阴鸷。瞳仁在轻颤的眼睑之下微微的活动。<br/>
眼下是道伤疤。少爷的舌贴着那道错位的缝合。在愈合中形成的扭曲，甚至依旧清晰的黑色缝线，夸张到仿佛某种不容于世的宣告。<br/>
联系到那个骇人的毒钩，很难将此与克洛克达尔割裂而谈。<br/>
——<br/>
冷血动物很快厌倦了亲吻的热度，右脚冰冷接触艳羽腹部的温暖，落点向下跳动一下，脚趾拉开了他腰带的线结。<br/>
荧光色的腰带安静地坠进黑暗，那冰凉的五趾落在了中校的手中。<br/>
一道窄细的光线忽的穿过前风窗，略过空气里悬停的细小灰尘，划开男人身上的暗影。始于冰冷脚背上脚骨细长的形状，以有些倾斜的角度向上，路过腿间一从此时湿乱的毛发，攀过身体表面平常或骇人的伤痕凸起的段落，包括那面上横亘的那一道，最后是鳄鱼在过分明亮的光线里微微收缩的左眼瞳孔，深色额发散落在浅色的座椅之上。<br/>
光线很快熄灭下去。<br/>
他托起手中的赤足，摩挲着男人冷沁的足弓。向着一瞬的光线之中，脚腕内侧关节皮肤之上一颗深色的痣，咬下去。<br/>
就关节上轻度的啃咬为端，在男人腿侧的线条上延长。<br/>
每一口微弱的痛全蜕化为了痒，随着攀升的噬咬逐步在男人的后腰激起向上扩展的战栗。这颤抖如蝎虫，潜入肢骸，顺着脊背，攀附骨头，吸空脊髓，复以酸软的毒素重新注满一节一节脊柱。又展开焦躁的艳丽薄翼，搔弄着反叛者因被剥夺视觉而激活的感官。<br/>
——<br/>
他沉下身体，吞掉男人剩余的急喘。肺部缺氧，雪茄的气味开始从冷血动物颈间蔓延的艳色，随暖意逸散出来。男人迷蒙着默许了扩张的手指过快的增加到两只。在每次触到前列腺时，吟哦从喉间飘出半段，剩余的部分在舌与舌间被拆吃咽下。<br/>
润滑剂滴落在了皮革上，温热而粘稠。亲吻攀向颈间。他衔住那块喘息吞咽时活动的喉结软骨轻咬，又埋首于颈间。呼出的气息尽抚过男人的后颈，引起阵阵颤意。<br/>
鳄鱼重新开始获得氧气，调整了一下姿势。扩张不是什么舒适的体验，在中校阁下试图将无名指一并穿过穴口时这种抗拒变得更紧迫。<br/>
他皱起眉回忆这位少爷的履历。<br/>
他当然没有权限去查看军方管控的履历。<br/>
他们都不是凭借军功荣膺职衔，从计入系统起就是特殊中校，永远都是中校。这是昭告民众的灰色身份。<br/>
当然这并不妨碍男人在注意力涣散的这个时刻回溯NO.3交上来的调查档案上模糊的无聊细节。<br/>
第三只手指终究是开始在男人体内作乱。<br/>
所以手指的长度是与他曾经学过弦乐有关吗？<br/>
他的问题没有得到答案。甚至思索也很快被抛却了。<br/>
手指已拓开甬道，现在那柄灼人的凶器黏黏腻腻的顶进来了。<br/>
——<br/>
那凶刃直挺挺的向内逼着男人的内脏。他的牙还嵌在反叛者肩上的皮肉里，钳制住挣扎的神经。<br/>
冷血动物的右手以稍显别扭的姿态拧住了他的下颌，考虑着如何施力卸掉它。<br/>
想象不同的肌肉和支撑的骨头在冲击之下塌陷于克洛克达尔而言是很简单的事，那些碎裂的声音曾经是他的职业——其实现在也是。<br/>
少爷乖顺地松开了嘴上的劲儿。身下却再向前一顶。男人的硬物随着动作撞在自身的小腹前，带着汁液敲在凹陷的脐口附近，响亮亮一声被发了颤的脏口盖过去。<br/>
中校就此没有留下喘息的余裕，发了狠要由身下的茎器破开的这一处剖开这男人。要他的皮骨都在起伏里散落，要他的五脏都在颠弄里翻覆，要他的喉嗓不及发出完整的高吟，要他的鼻口浸没于窒息的腥气，要他的词不达意，要他的眼泪，要他的意识出走，要他的溃散。<br/>
却偏在这尾凶兽的释放之前缓下来。在操弄熟透的穴道里磨蹭，引肠肉着在难耐的节奏里发抖，越往外抽越是褶皱食髓知味的挽留。他俯身含弄男人胸前的肉粒。以舌尖诱出反应，以轻咬带来疼痛，如此任由其在放置中变成无处安置的快意和避无可避的欲求。<br/>
可是再看进男人的眼睛，他又只剩下少年的冲动。<br/>
甚至不需把戏。只要那双眼是清明的，眼底是发亮的嘲弄，他就会义无反顾地站在男人对面，成为他的敌手。不否认，不回避，不为胜负。从扮演，到本色。<br/>
他们是彼此的祭品，向这名为“性”的祭坛奉上理性。站在场中，一对一，抛弃文明，回归最血性的兽，仅以肢体对搏，直到将体力、将热度、将野性、将疯狂释放尽净。<br/>
褪去了爱欲华丽的袍子，他们在高潮来临时，与对手，接了一个短促的吻。<br/>
——<br/>
克洛克达尔无视了狼藉，靠在椅背上重新点燃雪茄。<br/>
在甜味的烟气之外，是前窗另一侧码头的日出。<br/>
这意味着，在他们享受前夜时，这位Bugatti小姐自动行驶到了港口。<br/>
“呋呋呋呋……真是他妈‘美好的科技未来。’”<br/>
鳄鱼甚至懒于再去看前座上那只洋洋得意的蠢鸟一眼。<br/>
——<br/>
注¹：至此对于歌曲的所有描述和歌词引用出自金属核乐队In This Moment（魔时魅影）2014年9月发行的单曲Sick Like Me.<br/>
注²：逢魔时刻在日本指的是二种时间：黄昏（约5-7点）或是黎明前（即丑时3-5点）<br/>
注³：人鱼童话《海的女儿》结尾处天空的女儿告诉小美人鱼，行三百年善可以获得一个不灭的灵魂进入天国。<br/>
——END——<br/>
小剧场<br/>
少主：“为啥我俩一见面就会上床？”<br/>
社长：“难道喝咖啡吗？只能上床却不上床读者会以为你年纪轻轻就萎了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>